<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>逃逸线 by NykoKaamos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503349">逃逸线</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos'>NykoKaamos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实向，时间大概 14 或 15 年巡演中。<br/>一次非常规的公路逃逸旅行。</p>
<p>互攻前提下的 LT。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>逃逸线</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>小茗的点梗！但抱歉和点的梗太脱离了，明明很剧情的东西写成了阴郁抒情。</p>
<p>“逃逸线”是德勒兹后期的一个重要的概念。他做了三线区分：僵硬线、柔软线、逃逸线。唔，在微博搜搜可以知道它大致的意思。理解一下可能会更懂这篇文，当然不懂也没关系这只是爱情小说（。）。</p>
<p>我直接复制一下其他网友发的逃逸线的解释，比较容易懂：“即欲望冲击社会编码的‘解辖域运动轨迹线’，它是一条积极的、创造性的线。……是最重要的形式，它是一条自由的、解域化的线，逃逸线在艺术创作中推动着创新、演化和变异，实现欲望的自由流动。而在社会层面，它推动了革命。”<br/>就是那种自由解放的解域感，体会就好XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    他们租的车很旧，那是 Harry 的主意，他对老事物的热切延续到一切。Louis 说，那我们应该再去找一辆只能放磁带的歌，电台里总会放到我们的歌。他们的歌，那像能把他们故意搅乱的坐标系又拧回到了规整的原型。但是他们没有带磁带。没有任何准备的一夜公路旅行，全是 Harry 在登上飞机前的提议：Lou，为什么，我们不逃跑一下？</p>
<p>    而一些必要的准备却还是要准备。比如，面前他们斑驳的这辆掉漆老旧破车，没有人会想到 Louis Tomlinson 和 Harry Styles 会允许自己坐在这里。比如，他们的乔装，从中年男性工作人员那儿搜集来的宽松衣物，卡其色的肥腿裤与配色过时的条纹衫，Louis 开玩笑说自己像在 TESCO 或沃尔玛工作的中年男人，秃顶的超市经理，Harry 笑着对他说，宝贝，你距离秃顶还有美丽的几十年。</p>
<p>    在这个夜晚前些，成员与工作人员在电梯前分别。他们两人的房间在不同的方向，离别前 Harry 用一根小拇指刮擦着 Louis 的手背——“一点”，他们约定的时间。他扭头看 Louis，确认对方记得他们的约定、注意到他的信号。Louis 也转过头了，下巴点得很浅，不被他们二者外的人察觉的谨慎。然后 Harry 下意识用牙齿咬了咬他蹭过 Louis 手背的指节。</p>
<p>    现在是，凌晨一点过十分，Louis 迟到了一点，他说他的袜子突然找不到。十分钟，那大抵算不上什么，一段休息时间，等一杯拿铁，或两首短歌刚播完的时间，十分钟，就这么滑过，对于普通人的“没什么”。但对于他们，Harry 想，他们逃逸的时间是以秒为计算的可贵，他们没有这么多时间。Louis 缺席的十分钟，那是一个他失去 Louis 十分钟的世界。</p>
<p>    他习惯性朝车子右边走去，开门时被 Louis 用屁股撞着提示，我们是在美国。然后 Harry 不自觉发出张扬的笑声，在夜空中划得很大声。太标志性，所有人都知道 Harry 的笑声，像一只鹅，总是在访谈里这么不控制地爆发出来，等到几秒后才意识到自己在出糗，赶紧地，用掌心堵上。</p>
<p>    Louis 的手伸得比他的快。他的右手掌心贴上 Harry 厚厚的嘴唇，说，我们可不能将别人吵醒，Haz，你不能让他们来打扰我们。Harry，他下意识地伸出舌头，挺开自己的双唇，用舌尖触碰 Louis 手指与手指间的缝隙。</p>
<p>    他的声音闷在 Louis 手心里，有些潮湿，说：“这样，看起来像你快要吻我，Lou。”</p>
<p>    为什么不呢？</p>
<p>    Louis 松开手，手指上还有 Harry 舌头留下的零星唾液，像蜗牛爬行的痕迹。他把手指扣上 Harry 的一边颈侧，蹭着 Harry 的鼻头和额前的卷发，吻上去。有些危险，他们还在酒店的停车场，他希望他们的乔装成功，所有人只会以为，这是两个独身同性恋中年男的深夜幽会。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    这不是常规的、沐浴着日光的公路旅行，不像让他们成名的那首歌的 MV，无忧地驾车，在沙滩上肆意奔跑，西海岸的风将所有烦恼刮到耳后。不是。现在是夜晚，偶尔的光亮是驶过的车灯，街边的路灯，和从地面指示标反射来的光亮。以及，他们对望时的眼眸，那是纯粹的光亮。Harry 分心，他的一只手离开方向盘，去抚摸 Louis 的眼角。</p>
<p>    没有目的，看这辆车能走到哪里，遇到什么。三十分钟后他们驶过路边的一个酒吧，霓虹灯坏了一管，无生气地在闪烁。你觉得那个怎样，Lou，Harry 问。Louis 趴在窗边观察，门口都是体格健壮、体质粗犷的中年男人，下巴的团团白色胡须像他们吐出的烟雾。</p>
<p>    他回头，摸 Harry 的眉毛尾，问：“你觉得这是好事还是坏事？”</p>
<p>    Harry 定睛去看。他开始想象一种野蛮的西部电影，台球桌上飞溅的啤酒和血液。</p>
<p>    “要我说……我觉得他们不会欢迎我们。”</p>
<p>    不过，或许也是好事。Louis 提示：“好消息是我觉得他们和流行文化不沾边。他们大概不会认出我和你。”</p>
<p>    “也许他们的女儿要他们明天陪她们去看，我们的演唱会，哈哈。”Harry 开玩笑，但也不是玩笑，“然后他们对女儿说，‘哦这两个男人，我认得，昨天凌晨偷偷一起跑去酒吧’。”</p>
<p>    他和 Louis 所面临的危险。被发现。主流语境下的“丑闻”一桩，两人之力不可对抗的洪波。他们要谨慎。</p>
<p>    但是他们还年轻，Louis 更是有着一种试图挑战、无论结果的勇气。像赌徒，角斗士精神的现代延续。他提议，为什么我们不尝试一下，Harry。</p>
<p>    “你确定吗，Lou？”</p>
<p>    “我确定。”</p>
<p>    然后 Harry 点头，他相当顺从，扭转方向盘，驶进停车场最角落的位置。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    没有人将注意力分享给他们，至多是对于两个年轻人穿着与年龄不符的衣物而感到诧异，而下一秒又将眼神转回了肥大的啤酒杯。</p>
<p>    又是最角落的位置。最开始，他们没有说话，是酒吧里唯一没有说话的一桌。Harry 用酌烈酒的方式小口饮用啤酒，待会要开车的 Louis 喝着苏打水，他们看起来拥有过分认真的品鉴态度，像是走访各地、调查与评价酒吧的美食杂志编辑。但是这里绝不会是美食杂志青睐的场所，Harry 和 Louis 确信，这里只是一个平庸的落脚点。</p>
<p>    桌子下，Harry 用鞋踢了踢 Louis 的小腿。Louis 说“怎么了”，又补充一句别把借来的裤子踢脏。最后一句话滑过 Harry 心尖，让他有些酸意。借来的裤子，借来的老车，借来——偷来——的时间，乔装一个夜晚，他曾经不会踏足的类型的酒吧，凌晨的 Bruce Springsteen，Harry Styles 和 Louis Tomlinson 的正式历史上不会记载的一个夜晚，他们拥有的当下像是不被允许进入他们的人生。</p>
<p>    Harry 说，猜猜我们在这里接吻的话，被轰出去的可能性有多大。</p>
<p>    Louis 环视一圈。噢，台球桌边的推杆力道与声响，刻板印象让他回答：“百分百。”</p>
<p>    “我也是这么想。”Harry 笑着说。</p>
<p>    那和，如果他们将事实公之于众带来的结果之毁灭性等同。百分百。</p>
<p>    而在桌下，Louis 牵住了 Harry 的手腕。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    百分百。但是，你还是可以躲到暗处，降低毁灭的可能。在脏兮兮的酒吧厕所，杀手似乎会潜伏的停车场角落，寂静的夜晚，Harry 与 Louis 在这些暗处里。</p>
<p>两平米不到的厕所隔间有时是宇宙中最令人安心的一块。Harry 喝多了，尽管那点啤酒在平日不至于将他弄得醉醺醺，但 Louis 想，那一定是今晚情绪在熏陶。他们在厕所隔间里接吻，门外小便池旁的陌生交谈声成为了背景乐，奇迹地，竟然在聊他们。你有注意到角落的那两个年轻男人吗？当然，我觉得那是基佬一对。</p>
<p>羞辱性的字眼几乎让 Harry 有些兴奋。他嘴里骂着外面听不到“Fuck ‘em”，同时带着笑意热吻 Louis。他有顽强的倔强要证明，被羞辱的、被损害的、被迫躲藏的，其实才是自由的勇敢的人。他和 Louis 要拒绝僵化的常态与世俗。</p>
<p>但厕所的腐臭味提示他们，那里不是好的亲热场所。换个地方，Louis 说。然后他们推开门。Harry 的动作大胆，变得和他在舞台上一样，没有控制。他拉着 Louis 的手，牵得很紧，十指黏连在一起的方式，暂且不管也不想去管他和 Louis 或许要被辱骂，或者要被认出。Louis 确信，Harry 拥有那种能将所有人震慑住的力量，喜欢他的人也好，不喜欢他的人也好，总之他们静默无声，只能迎接 Harry 的冲击。所以，现在，没有任何人冲出来拽开他们的手。</p>
<p>Harry 推开酒吧门。然后回头，望向室内仍在注视着他们的所有人。他拉过 Louis，不假思索地贴上 Louis 的嘴唇，最后扬起一只手，比出胜利的手势。</p>
<p>他们走到停车位，Harry 突然变得清醒了些。他快速钻进副驾驶，催促着 Louis 也快点。系好安全带，他敲着大腿，说：“其实我还是害怕他们会追上来打我们，哈哈。”</p>
<p>“你就净给我找这些要我收拾的麻烦，Haz。”Louis 回头，没有人在追他们，于是，他的动作不紧不慢。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>路线不是 Louis 确定的。他问 Harry，我们要向哪里，是不是该在哪个汽车旅馆停下——继续他们在酒吧未完的事。半醉半醒的 Harry 靠在车窗边，声音懒散地回答，嗯，这个方向是对的，和他们的酒店方向背离，继续走吧。</p>
<p>他把手伸出窗外，在后视镜前，手掌迎接朝反方向涌去的夏风。那不安全，该收回来，Louis 提示。Harry 说，就让他体验一下危险的、摇摇欲坠的感觉，危险，那才是生命的节奏。</p>
<p>车子驶过一个汽车旅馆，Louis 将车速放缓，他问 Harry，这个好吗。他看到 Harry 看也没看，就说，他想要下一个，继续走吧。</p>
<p>Louis 继续开车。他们开过人烟稀少的荒漠边，Louis 想，他是否要提醒一下 Harry，后面还有没有可供他们留宿的地方。他停下车，对 Harry 说，这条路下去还有近一点的旅馆吗，可不能太远，我们还要在天亮以前就开车回去，Harry。</p>
<p>一直倚靠在窗边的 Harry 转过头。他的答案惊人，却也全在 Louis 的预料之内，他知道 Harry 的爱好。</p>
<p>Harry 说，我想在这里给你口交，Lou。</p>
<p>没有遮蔽的天地。Louis 靠在车门边，Harry 跪在他的双腿间。他醉醺醺的睫毛偶尔跟随着动作滑上 Louis 的大腿皮肤。他觉得，他们有点像末路之人，把握住最后能够属于自己的那一刻，完成自己最想要做的事。路边，远处，有仙人掌，石头，沉默着无害地见证他们。他们害怕见证，也寻求着一种被见证。</p>
<p>Harry 仰起头，他吞下 Louis 射出的精液。他说，他不知道自己在做什么，他居然想在路边、在荒漠边口交。其实他不是在追求一种公开场合的趣味。他只是突然想起别人和他提过的一部长篇小说，荒漠，仙人掌，裹尸袋，毫无关联的几个故事，厚厚的一本书，重到可以在我早上没睡醒又要工作时把我拍醒，但是作者没写完，他就死了。</p>
<p>他靠在 Louis 身边，抚摸未拉起拉链的裤裆中 Louis 的性器，侧过身吻 Louis 的颧骨。Harry 继续说，他也没有看过这本书，听上去并不是他的口味。但是他觉得，那本书没被写完，那本书没被他读过，那么这个世界上还存在着一种未被开启或未被揭示过的可能、路线，他还可以怀有期待，一条新路线拓展出的新未来，这个未来还在那里等着他。你懂那种感觉吗，Louis？好吧，我知道我现在正在，胡言乱语，这里的风吹得我脑袋很热。</p>
<p>他把头埋到 Louis 的肩膀，平稳的呼吸卷在 Louis 的锁骨窝间，那瞬间 Louis 觉得那是宇宙唯一的节律，Harry 的呼吸频率，和他的呼吸频率，它们，他们，规定着秒针的速度，时间的走法。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>第三个汽车旅馆了。Harry 摘掉了他的安全带，趴在 Louis 的大腿上，仍然说，不，他不想要停下。他想看他们的这次短暂的逃逸旅行能走得多远，冲向哪里，他们会走到哪里，这个夜晚会延续多久。</p>
<p>当然，他会注意到 Louis 的疲惫。再多路过一个，他们就在那里停下。前台的女人半瞌睡着，甩出一把钥匙，没有认出他们。Louis 扶着 Harry 走向他们的房间。</p>
<p>与他们在酒店预订的豪华房间天壤之别。糟糕的排风系统，泥垢堆积的洗手台，漂白水味与霉腥味混杂的床单。Louis 苦笑，有点心烦，同时心想没人会知道 One Direction 的成员会落到这样的房间，狭窄的床铺似乎都容纳不了 Harry 的腿。</p>
<p>他卸下衣服时却又觉得，对，或许他其实想要这个。如果他和 Harry 只是不起眼的普通年轻人，他们拥有不算好也不算太坏的工作，在廉价的酒馆相遇，在小小的旅店约会，那些豪华套间里永远保持完美的香氛与湿度都不重要，重要的是恋人的皮肤，它才是最重要的，他才是最重要的，在再怎么破败的废墟上也能够萌生出一朵花。</p>
<p>进入 Harry 时，Louis 看着 Harry 美丽的皮肤，知道 Harry 永远不会是普通人。他们永远不会是。一条非凡的路线早已开启，在成为公众人物时他们与回归常人的可能永久断裂。</p>
<p>他顶过 Harry 的前列腺，目睹 Harry 的失态。那样的惊叫声在隔音差劲的汽车旅馆会不会吵醒人？放在普通的公寓楼里，他们是不是会常被邻居投诉夜晚太吵的一对情侣？ Louis 在想象着，他们会是能够在公寓楼梯或电梯里大胆牵手、旁若无人的情侣。</p>
<p>仰躺在床上的 Harry 要 Louis 更快一点，以及，更凶狠。他拍掉 Louis 手中的润滑剂，说他渴望一种疼痛，像是刻在体内的纹身，只有你知道，只有我们知道，那是潜伏在黑夜的最私人的见证，它和爱一样，不被旁人所看到的、但真实流动在我每一个身体部分里的存在。</p>
<p>   </p>
<p>    他们在旅馆里没有入睡。Harry 睁着眼，说，只要不睡，他们就还有时间，还有几个小时，短暂的几个小时，你在我身边。Louis 对望着他，知道这当然是个难眠之夜。</p>
<p>    天亮之前，回到过去，解下柔软的自由，他们仍要回归坚硬的现实，去做 One Direction 里的 Louis 和 Harry。由已经酒醒的 Harry 开车，他热爱清晨架车的感觉。</p>
<p>    这不是一场合格的公路旅行，太短与太阴暗，他们没有在敞篷车上、在阳光下快乐地伸长双手，也没能悠然在旅馆醒来，吃一个没有被催促的早餐。车子路过他们昨夜短暂驻足的荒漠旁，一个路标下，位置易认，Harry 瞥上一眼便想起了昨夜头脑晕乎时他说的那些话。他想象着这个世界上还有未开启的可能，有一条可以供他和 Louis 自由奔跑的路线。</p>
<p>    天明前的景色，与十二小时前天暗时的颇为相似，浑浊的蓝。Harry 想象着时间能折叠，叠过所有白昼，如果他和 Louis 有无数个不被人所知的夜晚，夜晚结束之后再是夜晚，一个紧接着一个，那么，他们会有多少被潜藏在秘处的快乐能够被挖掘。</p>
<p>    车内的电台突然播到他们的歌，并介绍他们未来在当地的巡演。Harry 将音量调小，看一眼靠在窗边补眠的 Louis，对方没有被吵醒。他注意到 Louis 也把手危险地伸出窗外，抓住一缕风，和夜晚最后的尾巴。</p>
<p>    Harry 听他们自己的声音在音响里放出。“女孩”是出现得足够多的字眼，每一句歌词像是坚定地指向不会被批驳的男女之情，让三分钟或四分钟的通篇歌曲宛若描述男女间的故事。而 Harry 知道，Louis 知道，要把他们写过的词从整体中剥离出来，变成一个孤立的碎片，没有现实世界所强加的上下文的干扰，那才是真实的。</p>
<p>危险的举动——例如修改一个词，小小一声，由“her”改为“his”，或唱到某一句时朝 Louis 偏过头，那是他在万众瞩目下能做的微小逃逸。今晚，和明晚，很多个在舞台上的夜晚，他会修改词，动摇原本完整、固定的歌词文本，企图将它们撞裂成碎片，召唤被埋没的情感。</p>
<p>    鼓点还是扰醒了 Louis。他迷迷糊糊醒来，说，怎么是我们的歌。却也没有切，哼了几个调，然后说，Harry，下一次我们该租可以放磁带的车，我们该拿磁带。</p>
<p>    <em>下一次。</em>Harry 说，好，下一次我们拿磁带。但还是不要准备其他，不要规定一条绝佳的路线，看我们可以走到哪里，哪样的前方在等着我们，和你在一起我要自由与解放，浸入生命的流变中探索可能。他伸手，去摸 Louis 蓬松的头发，说，逃逸是让他喘气的武器，他是他的武器，爱是他的武器。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>对我来说是一次痉挛式的写作我也不知道在写什么。就，啊，体会到吗。（</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>